


New Perspectives

by shenkai



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-17
Updated: 2001-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has Duo turned into a girl, bringing Duo a change in perspective on his, er, her relationships. Warnings: Language, Drinking, AU, Duo is fem in this fic, so it is, shounen ai and not at the same time. 5x2, 3x4, implied 1x2</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning is in place because the Gundam Wing pilots are all 15 years old, not that they really ever seem that young to me.
> 
> This is one of my first ever Gundam Wing fanworks, and it was written well before I had watched any of the shows, based entirely on pictures from the internet and my imaginations interpretations of them. I have not edited it since it was written, and probably should go back and fix many of the errors I now see, character strengths and the like, and I may do that in the future, once I have typed up my many other notebooks of stories. Please be kind if you read/comment. It was written over 10 years ago and I think I have grown as a fanfiction author since then.

Duo awoke with a start. It was Saturday, October 25th, and something was special about today. He got up and went to the bathroom, a long hot shower was just what he needed to wake his brain up, had this been summer, he would have thought a cold shower would, but being Autumn and seeing frost on the windows, he knew better than that.

Walking to the bathroom, he absently picked up the debris left over from last night's festivities. Liquor bottles, and clothes, not really noticing anything, until he came upon a white coat that a certain Chinese pilot always wore…"Wufei?!"

He turned back to look at the bed, but it was empty, but in the doorway of the bathroom stood the Chinese pilot, clad in a towel, hair wet and little droplets of water clung to his body, evidence that he had just gotten out of the shower. "You called?" he said, looking at the American pilot.

But Duo was not looking at Wufei. Instead he was looking past him to the mirror in the bathroom, and his reflection, which seemed to look like that of a well-endowed woman. She was a perfect picture of Eve, with her hair over her shoulders, covering her breasts, and the wad of clothes covering the other intimate parts of her body. He looked down, moving the bundle of clothes slightly, to check and see if all of his parts were still there, and indeed, he did appear to be a girl.

Screaming, he, well now she, jumped back into bed, covering her body with the blanket. "I'm a girl?!"

"Yes." Wufei answered her, shaking his head as he went back into the bathroom, closing the door so he could dry off in private.

Wrapping the blanket around herself, Duo climbed out of bed, and walked over to the closed bathroom door, opening it and entering before Wufei could protest. "How long have I been a girl?" she asked, sitting on the bathroom counter.

"Since about eight o'clock last night, remember? You and Heero went to the store to buy liquor for last night, but everyone kept commenting on what a cute couple you two made, saying you were a very pretty girl. So when you got back, about noon-ish, he locked himself in his room, and you started drinking, telling everyone the story, rather loudly, even the cats. It was about three o'clock when Heero finally came out of his room, picking you up, and carrying you to the labs. He returned with you, five hours later, and you were a girl." Wufei explained, as he put on a robe to cover his nakedness.

"Did I want to be a girl?" Duo asked.

"I assume so. You really weren't in a state of mind to make that decision though. Do you remember any of this?"

"I remember playing a game that involved dropping cards in a hat. Then you came to see if I was okay, and I think we started playing War or something like that. I wasn't drinking anymore, and you were very drunk." Duo started laughing, almost an insane laugh, as if her next thought was very funny.

"I became a girl, and Heero didn't want to have anything to do with me! Trowa and Quatre had long since gone to bed, leaving the three of us in the living room. Heero was sulking on the couch, so I went over to him. He got up and left the room, leaving the two of us alone. To comfort me, and keep me from crying, you wrapped your arms around me, mumbling something about how you hated to see girls cry and that if Heero were still in the room, you'd kill him.

"I asked you to walk me to my room, and you did, bringing the half full bottle of Vodka with you, spilling most of it in the process. I was almost sober by this time, so I took it from you and downed the entire thing. You called me a foolish woman, telling me how women shouldn't drink like a man, you must have been very drunk by this time, but I just thought it was a cute thing to say, so I kissed you," she paused, and looked at the situation whey were in.

"I think what happened next is perfectly obvious, Duo." Wufei was blushing, a very bright shade of red, causing Duo to giggle.

"Yep, I'd say it was obvious. But that still doesn't explain the feeling I got when I woke up this morning," she said, remembering the nervousness she felt upon opening her eyes and seeing the dawn.

"Baka! You just changed into a girl, and you expect to feel normal when you wake up."

"Well, how did you feel this morning?"

"Like I was in the arms of an angel, with your face." Wufei said, throwing the wet towel at the woman.

"What's wrong with my face?" Duo asked, as Wufei moved closer to the American.

"Nothing at all." Wufei whispered in Duo's ear then kissed her.

She let go of the blanket, putting her hands in Wufei's hair, leaning towards the Chinese pilot, kissing him back, holding him to her, afraid he would leave her, just as Heero had. Noticing her gasp as the blanket fell, Wufei pulled the blanket back up, enveloping the two of them, Duo pulled himself closer to Wufei, relishing his kiss, and knowing that Wufei couldn't leave her, ever. Not the way Heero had.

 _Heero… why had he done this to him, making him a her, and then leaving her alone, as if he didn't care what happened to his new creation, his daughter?_ She thought, inadvertently pulling away from Wufei, ending the kiss.

"Duo?"

"Wufei…I…why doesn't he like me?" Duo said, breaking into tears.

"He created you, Duo. It's almost like you are his daughter now. Give him time, he may come round. Please don't cry," he said, giving the naked girl a comforting hug. "Now let's get you dressed. It's almost noon."

The Chinese pilot started the shower, as Duo sat on the counter, watching him, a smile coming over her lips, "I never thought I'd see you waiting on a girl!"

"Duo…you have no idea how I really feel about girls. My wife died because she fought, protecting her people, I vowed that I wouldn't let her fate befall another. That is why I don't believe women should fight." Wufei said, leaving the room, obviously hurt by Duo's words, but reluctant to show the America his weakness.

Duo looked at the closed door, then back at the steaming shower. "Wufei, I don't feel right bathing a woman's body!" she said, poking her head out of the bathroom to find him going through her closet, almost embarrassed, knowing that she, who had up until recently been a he, had almost as many girls clothes as she did boys.

Wufei pulled out a schoolgirl's uniform from the closet, upon hearing Duo's plea; he turned to the bathroom door. "Baka!" he laughed, "you are going to have to get used to it."

He strode back over to the bathroom, uniform in hand, and handed it to Duo. "Just this once, Duo, I'm not going to bathe you everyday," he said, taking off his robe and returning to the shower.

The widower didn't wish to start anything, not while his comrade was still confused, so he tried his best to think of her like his little sister, but kept remembering last night instead. Duo kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of the warm water and Wufei's gentle touch traveling all over her body.

The shower ended, without incident, the Chinese pilot disappearing before Duo could see where he went and the effect that bathing with her had on him. Toweling dry, she looked in the mirror again, still refusing to believe what happened. Examining herself, proving that everything was real, she finally got dressed, the shirt of the uniform tighter than before, since it was made for a flat-chested boy, not a well-endowed girl. She put her hair back into its braid, and walked out of the bathroom, to find Wufei dressed, and sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Duo, I really don't feel comfortable calling you that. It's a boy's name, not proper for what you are now. It reminds me too much of who you were."

"What shall I be called then? Meiran?"

She got a slap on the face for that one, which sent her to the floor. "I must worship Nataku!" Wufei said, before leaving the room, fleeing from the sight of her crying on the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from her cut lip.

Quatre glanced up from the magazine he was reading at the kitchen table, where he was finishing his lunch, when Duo walked in. "Milady," he said, rising from the table.

"Shut the hell up, Quatre, if you value your life!" She said, snatching the magazine from him and bopping him on the head.

"Ow! You know, Duo, I liked you better as a guy. You weren't so violent," he said, taking his seat again, and reclaiming his magazine.

"Fuck you!" she said, looking around the kitchen for something to eat.

"It was just a joke. Would you like me to fix something for you?"

"No, Quatre. Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just a little confused right now."

"I understand, Duo. I have sisters, remember."

"And I suppose you are thinking hormones are affecting me. Hn… you try waking up a girl." She settled on an apple, since everything else had to be cooked, and stormed out of the kitchen, hopefully to find sanctuary in the den.

"Hey, Duo," Trowa said, on his way into the kitchen.

"Hn," she responded, giving him a somewhat crooked smile, not wanting to reopen the cut on her lip.

"Duo, are you ok? Would you like to talk to someone?" he asks her, noticing a little sadness in the usually happy pilot.

"Will you look at me?! I'm a girl! Now I am what everyone wants me to be, and Heero won't talk to me, Wufei is mad at me, and Quatre is making fun of me… I could be wrong, but it doesn't seem like anyone likes me now that I am a girl!" she said, breaking down in front of the silent one.

Trowa gave Duo a comforting hug as she cried, "There, there, little one, everything is going to be fine. Now tell me everything. Why is Wu mad at you?" he asked, since it seemed to be the only problem he could help her with. He would talk to the others later, especially Heero, since it was his fault that Duo was in the predicament that he, well now she was in. He led her to the sofa, encouraging her to sit down and tell him everything.

She sat down and taking the handkerchief he offered, and waited for him to sit before she spoke. "I did the stupidest thing ever, even more stupid than telling Heero that I loved him. Wu asked if I could change my name, since he felt wrong calling me Duo and I asked him if I should be called Meiran. I was being sarcastic, but…" the tears started flowing again, making it impossible for her to speak.

"When was this?" Trowa asked, a little curious to know where Wu was during breakfast.

"This morning, after my shower," she said automatically, not thinking that Trowa would wonder why the Chinese pilot was in her room, or exactly how long before the incident that he was in her room.

"What was he doing there?"

"Bathing me? What else would he be doing there?"

"And before the bathing?"

"Well, we kinda had an argument, I just discovered that I was a girl, and was whining as usual."

"Before that?!" he was getting a little impatient with her. Duo on his best days would talk and just blurt things out, but as a girl, now it was like pulling teeth just to find out the cause of his mood.

"I was asleep and Wu was in the shower."

It took all the control that the silent one had not to slap the girl for her taunting answers. "Let's try this one. Where did Wu sleep last night?"

"He didn't."

"Where was he when he didn't sleep, and what was he doing there?"

"Why do you want to know? Is it totally necessary to find out if Wu scored last night? Well, what if he did, and what if I enjoyed all four hours of it until I passed out, and he held me in his arms as I slept, keeping watch over me, since Heero had threatened to kill me?"

Trowa was silent as his face turned beet red, the old Duo had returned, unfortunately, "I just wanted to know where his head was when you made that stupid comment about his wife. I did not want to know the rest, Duo."

"Oh," she started to blush, realizing exactly how much she had revealed to him.

Wufei entered the room, averting his eyes from the woman on the couch; he sat on one of the big comfy chairs, and stared at Trowa, a subtle hint that he expected the latter to leave. Trowa left the room, going to his original destination, the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

"Wu, I am sorry."

"No, Duo, don't apologize. I am the one that is sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"But…"

"Duo, let me explain," Wu said, silencing her by laying a finger on her lips. "Duo, I love you. You must have known or noticed some time ago how I feel about you. Until now, I haven't dared tell you because of Heero, but now, I want to show you, even if it is just by being here for you."

"Wu, you don't have to look out for me, I'm a big girl," she said, not wanting to believe what she just heard. _Wu has been in love with me this entire time, and I've been blindly showering my affection on a callous, self-absorbed, jerk!_ She thought, as he moved closer to her, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Let me be there for you, Love," he whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

"Wu, I…" she was speechless, yet she needed to say something. _He loves you, Duo, not the fact that you look like his former girlfriend, or even that you are a girl, he's always loved you. Think about it, how he's always there to talk to when Heero rejects you, remember…_ she lectured herself, but was still unsure.

"Duo, you don't have to say anything. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I want you to be ready, and for you not to think of Heero every time you are with me." Wu said, kissing her lightly before getting up and leaving the den.

 _Heero… the sound of his name sends warm feelings through me…_ she thought, wishing things were different between them. "Heero…" It was a prayer.

"What is it, Dear?" Heero said, in her ear. He had entered the room as soon as he saw Wu leave, having witnessed the kiss from behind the door that led to the kitchen. Seeing her deep in thought, he silently came up to her, not really going to say anything until he heard her say his name.

Duo looked at him, "Kuso Heero! Don't you know better than to surprise a girl like that? You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I could tell that you were deep in thought, and well, since it happens so rarely, I wanted you to savor it."

"Shut up!" she whined.

"Why did you say my name?" Heero asks, content to stop taunting Duo for the time being.

"I… I said it out loud?"

"Yep."

"I was just thinking about how you treated me last night. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Duo, I created you. You are my daughter," he said, almost laughing, totally out of character for him.

"I was your lover first. Does that count for anything? Did our relationship ever mean anything to you? Did you ever really love me?"

"Duo!"

"No, Heero. You aren't going to get away without answering me."

"You don't want to hear my answer."

"That is an answer. Somehow I already knew," she said, rising from the couch, determined to not let Heero see her cry, "I'll not beg, or throw myself at your feet. I'll maintain my dignity, and hope that we can remain friends."

Heero was speechless as she left the room, shocked by her maturity in handling their breakup, making him fell worse than if she had groveled at his feet.

Quatre was heading out the front door, when he literally bumped into Hilde, who was about to ring the doorbell.

"Oops, I'm sorry," he apologized; picking up the blanket that had fallen out of her arms and handing it back to her.

"That's alright, Quatre. No harm done. Is Duo ready?" Hilde asked. She took back the blanket and tucked it back under her arm.

"I think so. Check the bedroom," Quatre said looking past the girl at Trowa, who was waiting with a car.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Hilde, that I can't tell you more, but…"

"I understand. Go, and have fun!" she laughed as she entered the apartment, setting the basket down by the door, she went exploring through the house, listening if she could find the American pilot.

Duo lay on her bed, crying into her purple satin clad pillow, curled up in a ball, gently rocking herself. Even her favorite metal band did nothing to sooth the demons that were plaguing her mind.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Duo?" A feminine voice said, as its owner entered the room, "Are you ready for the picnic?"

Her voice penetrated Duo's misery. _Hilde! She can't see me like this._ Thankfully, she had changed from the schoolgirl's uniform and was now in her comforting priest wardrobe, binding her breasts so she looked more male, more like her former self.

"Oh, hi Hilde. Sure I'm ready for the picnic. Let's go." Duo said, heading for the closed door that led to the closet where her shoes were. "A picnic is just what I need, spending some quality time alone with my good friend."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Hilde asked, shaking her head at the scene in front of her. Shoes being thrown about in search of the perfect pair, she had this problem with every picnic.

Selecting a pair of black running shoes, which were tied together by the laces so she could just put them over her shoulder till she got to the door, she headed towards the bedroom door, but Hilde had not moved.

She looked around, "You, me, shoes, no cats… am I forgetting someone? I may sound like a dunce, Hilde, but who exactly was supposed to be going on this picnic?"

"You, me, and Heero, of course. I went to talk to him, but he said he was busy. Did you forget to tell him again?"

 _Heero. God thank you for making me forget._ She put on that 'I'm a stupid baka' look, dubbed so by Mr. Justice himself, "Sorry, Hil, I guess I did forget. I was going to tell him, but then he said something mean, so I didn't."

"But I brought enough food to feed you as well as two people this time. What are we going to do? We must take someone with us."

"Trowa or Quatre?"

"No, they were leaving when I got here. How about Wufei?"

"I'll go see what he's doing," Duo said, bolting out the door and letting one of the cats into the room as Hilde called after her.

Duo went directly to the hangar where she knew Wufei would be working on Nataku. She slowed her pace so she could quietly enter and observe his attitude before approaching him about the picnic.

Wufei was standing next to the door, looking at it, as if debating whether or not to leave when Duo walked in.

"Wu-chan, how am I supposed to surprise you if you're looking at the door when I come in?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, looking very much like the boy she used to be.

"Surprise me? Maybe it's a good thing that I was looking." Wu smiled, finding that he was doing that more often than not.

She then surprised him. Closing the gap between them, she kissed him before he could move, before he could turn away, surprising herself as well. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. The kiss itself felt so right, and filled her so completely, for the first time she felt a little of what it was like to be whole. As the kiss ended, Duo sighed, with pleasure, "Wu…" it was a prayer, from the heart this time, not from habit.

She opened her eyes when Wu released her. "What is it, Wu-chan?" she asked. Her body shivered, either from the loss of his warmth, or the fear of his answer to her question, the same question that had meant extreme heartache when she asked it of Heero.

"It's nothing, Duo. Just a promise I made to myself." He pressed his lips to hers once again, for a brief kiss. "Now, why did you come down here? Surely it wasn't just to kiss me." He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her again, and this time, she didn't let it be another one of his chaste kisses. "Not that I mind." He was breathless.

"Oh! I almost completely forgot about Hilde. She and I are going on a picnic, and we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come too," she said, ignoring the desire to beg Wu to tell his secret. She might have been bold before, but that was with Heero, who always kept secrets. Wu was so hard to get to open up, and it was usually very painful for him to face his own emotions, but she knew that the secret wasn't a bad promise, he did love her, and so she could wait to find out.

"A picnic? Sound like fun. Sure I'll go," Wu said, retrieving the small lunch he had packed for himself.

"Oh, thank you!" she said, kissing him again, as she looped her arm through his, enjoying how warm he was towards her.

"So, Duo. When are you going to tell Hilde about your change?" Wu asked that evening after Hilde left.

"Who are you to lecture me about keeping secrets? You have yet to tell me of the promise you made, obviously concerning me. When are you going to tell me about that promise?" Duo asked, trying to take Wu's hand in her own.

"Duo, I think you need time to think about how you feel about Heero, and about me, before I start a relationship with you." He gently squeezed her hand, before pulling her into a fervent embrace, kissing her with the intensity of the desire he felt from her taunting all day. His conscience intruded on the scene, and he pulled away from her, disappearing into the hangar, giving his usual lame excuse.

"You can't avoid her forever." Trowa said as he watched Wu chop an onion, hacking at the onion, attacking it as if it were Treize or Heero, "so why don't you end both your misery and hers by talking to her?"

"Trowa, she needs time to sort out her feelings."

"Time?! Wufei, she has been a girl for a month now, don't you think that's time enough?!"

"Trowa, maybe I need time!"

"Gomen. But Wufei, what are you afraid of…Being Touched?" He came close to the Chinese pilot, placing a hand over the hand that was holding the onion.

"Wufei, about dinner, I was wondering…" Quatre said as he entered the room just as Trowa turned the Chinese pilot around and was giving him a kiss. "Trowa!"

Duo, who was behind Quatre and was coming with him to talk to the cook about dinner, entered the room to see the aftermath, Quatre fainting into her arms, and Wu aiming the knife at Trowa's throat. "Trowa! Why in God's name did you do that?!"

Trowa pulled away from Wu, who wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, the other still held the knife, pointed at the offender.

"Try that again, and I'll kill you." Wu said, before resuming his task of chopping onions.

Trowa turned from an angry Wu to an angry Duo, who held a collapsed Quatre. "Why?" she persisted.

"Quatre?!" Trowa said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, all of you. I never…" his words were caught in his throat. He relieved Duo of her burden, carrying Quatre back to their room.

"Wu, what was going on in here? Why did he kiss you?" Duo asked, once they were alone.

"Trowa was trying to loosen me up against my will," Wufei explained, lowering his eyes, not trusting himself to look the woman in her eyes.

"Poor Wu-chan." She said, coming up to him.

"So how have you been?" he asked, trying not to notice how close she was. He put down the knife, it was futile to try to continue with dinner, they were all just going to have to go out.

"A girl for a month, a long and lonely month. Alone, and wondering why you've been avoiding me." She was behind him now, wrapping her arms around his waist, whispering into his ear.

"I needed time, and wanted to give you time." He slowly turned around in her arms.

"I understand that, but don't you think a month is long enough?"

"Yes. I am ready now. Trowa just thought I needed some shaking up." He nuzzled close to her ear, breathing in the vanilla scent of her shampoo.

She pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "Were you ready before Trowa kissed you?"

"Yes, oh yes." He kissed her lips a light soft kiss, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I've made a decision. I'm going to see how things go for us. The male Duo thought he belonged with Heero, but the female Duo knows she belongs with you."

-end-


End file.
